


Sticky Situation

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Family Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Spiderbaby, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: Tony is left with his 4 months year old son.WhAt cOuLd PoSsiBlY gO wRoNg?Or,Baby Peter gives his daddy a heart attack by sticking on the ceiling.





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on someones blog (Losingmymindtonight) and I had to write it...You'll see...

* * *

"Do you have everything under control?" Pepper asked, looking at her watch and then to her two boys. She was impeccably dressed like a business woman, her ginger hair tied in a bun.

"Pep, I'll be fine. Even Peter agrees." Tony gently took a hold of Peter's chubby arms and waved it a bit to Pepper, who rolled her eyes.

Pepper was no longer on maternity leave, which meant she had to go back to work. Their child, Peter Benjamin Stark was only 4 months. He was able to lift his body up just a bit, as if trying to get the idea of crawling. Drooling was a thing for him, as well as waking his parents every night.

The woman pursed her lips and looked at her husband, "You sure?"

"I'm sure Pep. He'll be fine." Tony reassured her, giving a kiss on his wife's cheek. Pepper laughed quietly and gently used a thumb to caress Peter's chubby cheeks. "Its not him I'm worried about; its you."

Tony scoffed, "Pep, I'll be fine, really. How hard could taking a baby be?" He asked, bouncing the cooing child in his arms. When Pepper was on maternity leave, Tony would be working day and night. The only time he had for his kid was early in the morning.

Peter would always be in Pepper's arms, while Tony gave a kiss to his wife and then to Peter before leaving. After coming home from work, he was absolutely exhausted, collapsing on the couch,his lab chair, or his bed.

This would be the perfect opportunity to spend time with his kid. Just him and Peter.

"Alright, I love you two. I'll see you after six." She gave a quick kiss on Tony's lips and then a lingering kiss on Peter's soft scalp.

"So I don't get a good kiss, but the kid does?" Her husband pouted. Pepper rolled her eyes and decided to give Tony some mercy and gave a loving kiss, which he accepted eagerly.

"Bye boys. I have my phone if you need me."

The billionaire nodded and used Peter's small arm again to wave.

With that, they heard clicking of the woman's heels and then a door shut.

Tony sighed and looked at Peter who was looking at his father with wide eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked Peter, who said nothing, but gurgled.

"Oh,I don't know. Maybe drool, poop, take a nap and cry." Tony answered with a baby voice, imitating his son.

Despite that, he smiled when his son took a hold of his thumb and cooed.

"Alright, kiddo, lets say we take this to the couch?" Stark wandered to the couch, and plopped himself gently-being mindful of the baby- and shifted Peter's head to his shoulder.

He put his calloused hand on the baby's back and did circular motions. A few minutes later, Peter fell asleep on his fathers shoulder, only hearing small,but indescribably adorable snores. Just like his daddy.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, can you lower the TV down?" He whispered.

The Tv was lowered and he sighed in content, making sure the baby was comfortable.

Eventually, his phone buzzed. Groaning quietly, he used his unused hand and got his phone from the side table.

_Everything alright?_

Of course, it was his loving wife texting him. Tony took a picture of sleeping Peter resting on his shoulder and sent it to Pepper.

_He's sleeping right now. Bout to lay him down for a nap._

An immediate response came back.

_You are not allowed to be in the lab while he's sleeping._

Damnit. She knew. Sighing, he begrudgingly replied.

_Fine_

He seemed to please his wife, because she sent him a kissy face emoji.

The kid seemed to wake up when he placed his phone next to him. Peter started squirming a bit before letting out a gusty, quiet cry.

Tony sighed, and laid a hand on the kid's soft head. "Shh, Shh, I know. Its naptime. Lets get you a bottle mommy has so kindly gave us before she left." He said, standing up carefully, while petting his son's back, trying to soothe the crying child.

Heating up the bottle he got out of the fridge, he continued caressing the boy's soft curls that he inherited from his daddy.

Peter had his mothers eyes, but his fathers curls and lips.

Peter started crying louder when he wasn't soothes and Tony started bouncing him up and down. "Come on Pete, food is almost ready. Shh..." Peter started calming down, much to the father's relief.

The microwave beeped.

Tony took it out and tested the warm milk on his wrist, making sure it wasn't too hot. Once he confirmed it was just perfect, he walked into Peter's nursery and sat in the rocking chair.

He positioned Peter into feeding position and tipped the rubber nipple into the boy's small lips.

Peter latched onto the nipple and suckled on it greedily.

The billionaire chuckled, "What? Did mommy not feed you this morning?"

He knew no response would come, but it was worth the shot.

"Y'know, Mommy loves you a lot. She gave you a home for nine months, loved you for the remaining months you were in her tummy. She loves you with all her heart. Don't think I've ever seen her cry when the doctor placed you on her chest for the first time. You were just a cute damn thing. I didn't think mommy was gonna let me hold you for awhile." He paused. "And I hope you know that I love you too buddy. Daddy loves with his whole heart too. I'll protect you no matter what. I won't become what my father did."

It was a promise. Before he found out that Pepper was having a baby, he was skeptical about being a parent. But when the doctor placed a wailing baby on his wife's bare chest, they both cried. Not from pain, but from joy. All his worries and thoughts were immediately replaced by paternal love blooming inside him.

He didn't he cried so much before, but definitely not like Pepper.

Tony's thoughts were cut off when he saw the bottle empty and a baby dozing away with the nipple still in his mouth.

"Alright kiddo, lets burp you and then you can go to dreamland."

He grabbed a muslin and hauled it over his shoulder, before positioning Peter over the muslin and patting his back.

A few tries later and Peter spit up a bit of milk. Tony sighed and wiped the remaining milk off of Peter's face with the sullied muslin he so lovingly threw up on. "Can't wait til you grow up." He grumbled. _But don't grow up to fast, kiddo._

Tony leaned into the crib and gently settled baby Peter onto his back, making sure he was comfy. He draped a blanket over the small form, before rubbing the full, small stomach. The baby was filled with milk and love and that was what Tony wanted for his kid.

He gave a quick kiss on his small forehead and stared at him fondly.

Tony then remembered he needed to take a shower because his son decided to spit on him down his back.

Sighing, he straightened his back and left the room, asking Jarvis to tell him when Peter was up.

* * *

After taking a nice shower, he wandered to the kitchen, deciding to get food for himself. Tony microwaved leftovers from last night and sat down on the couch, eating silently and watching the news.

"Sir, it appears Peter has woken up from his nap." Jarvis said, startling Tony in the process.

The billionaire looked at the clock above the TV screen.

 _2 hours. Not bad._ He thought, standing up and waltzing into to the nursery.

He walked over to the crib and saw Peter staring widely at him. His small lips curled into a small smile, eagerly wanting to be picked up.

"Had a nice nap?" He asked, amused. Tony lifted the child onto his shoulder and patted his back. The baby gurgled, curling his hands into the genius's shirt.

"Missed ya too kiddo."

Tony walked out of the nursery and to the living room. He settled Peter onto a colorful mat, where he would exercise his spine and head. The baby gurgled again and took a hold of a toy that was in reach.

Tony settled onto his stomach and watched his son gurgle and coo.

The boy was getting better at keeping his head lifted and he seemed to be trying the crawling motions, though he was going no where. He was even able to sit up by himself sometimes. The kid was also able to roll a bit, only if he had strength to do and boy, this time, he did.

Peter rolled onto his back and shrieked with delight.

Tony couldn't help but smile when his kid made an achievement.

"Good job, Petey." He cooed, playfully tickling the the kid's sides, earning multiple giggles from his son. Tony only smiled more and more until he was no longer able to, relishing the small laughs he was getting from his Peter.

Deciding to kick this up a notch, he lifted Peter and slowly throwing him gently into the air. Peter only giggled in response, the boy's lips tugging at the end of the corners.

"You like that, Petey?" Tony smiled, throwing him higher and higher. He didn't seem to noticed that the kid was getting closer to the ceiling, until-

_Thump._

Tony Stark's smile immediately faltered when the child didn't come down and into his arms.

_...Crap._

Frantically looking up,he saw his son.

On the ceiling.

Sitting upside down.

_Oh no._

"Sir, your blood pressure is rising." Jarvis unhelpfully pointed out.

"No really?" Tony exclaimed, his mouth gaped open and his eyes only on his son, who was giggling madly. Well at least someone was enjoying the moment.

"What the _hell_?!" Tony yelled, "When did my kid learn to stick on _ceilings_?!"

"I believe Peter has developed some powers. From his DNA, it seems like he inherited on what Spiders do." Jarvis explained.

"What? Did my wife bang up with a freaking spider?!" He practically yelled, eyes never leaving Peter's form. of course his wife wouldn't have freaking sex with a spider. Its physically impossible.

"I am not programmed to tell you about your love life." Jarvis replied.

"Whatever! How do I get him down?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure,sir." Jarvis said.

"Ah! Okay! Um, Petey, I'll be right back! Stay where you are. Daddy will get you down." He said quickly, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a broom. It was better than any other tools. Plus, it was long enough.

He turned the broom around that had a bristles on top and lifted it as high as he can go. "Alright. Daddy is gonna get you down." the broom was able to reach Peter's back.

Slightly coaxing the child off the ceiling, though it did nothing.

"Come on Petey!" He pleaded with his son.

The boy only drooled.

Tony gave an exasperated sigh and gave up with the broom.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of something else.

"Might I suggest a ladder?" Jarvis asked.

"Jarvis! Thats brilliant! Keep me updated on him." With that, he ran down the halls and into his lab. Looking around frantically, he couldn't see the ladder.

_Where the hell is the ladder?!_

Tony practically threw stuff, rummaging fiercefuly through his stuff.

"Aha!" Tony cried out in triumph, his hair disheveled and eyes bulging out like he found his prize possession.

Tony got up quickly and rushed into the living room with the latter. While doing so, Jarvis' voice filled his ears.

"Sir, Peter seems to be moving around and looks like he is un-sticking."

"What?!" He was sweating professedly.

Before Tony could even set up the ladder, he saw Peter hands and legs let go of the ceiling. He dropped the latter and rolled on the floor, catching Peter in his arms before the baby could even touch the ground.

"Oh my God..." Tony breathed out, analyzing any injuries from the kid.

"Anything abnormal?" He asked Jarvis.

"Nothing seems out of place, sir." Jarvis responded.

"Thank God!" Tony gasped.

Peter only cooed in response, content in his fathers arms. He snuggled into Tony's beating chest and sighed.

"Kid... lets never do that again." He whispered, burying his nose into Peter's soft curls.

"What the hell?!" Pepper shrieked.

_Oh crap..._

Tony looked up and gave a nervous smile to his mad and concerned wife, "Looks like our kid has special powers."

"Tony I swear to-"

* * *

"So that's how you guys found out I had super powers?" Peter asked, impaling the cake with his fork.

Pepper and Tony both nodded.

"Yep, your mother was pissed." He Tony joked, earning a warning glare from Pepper.

"Huh, never thought about that." Peter said, stuffing the cake into his mouth.

"Your father was banned from throwing you into the air again." Pepper said to Peter. Tony chuckled nervously, "Well, its not like I wanted to do it."

Ned and MJ snickered from across the diner table.

"Wow Mister Stark, I wish I was there to see your frantic expression." Michelle snickered, being straightforward about it. She was the only person to be brutally honest to Mister Stark. Apparently, he has found his match in sassiness.

"I kinda want to see that too." Peter said, smiling when his dad paled.

"No, you can't-"

"Jarvis, you know what to do." Pepper smiled mischievously at her husband.

"Pepper no-"

"Pepper yes." She mused.

The video feed was on the wide Tv and everyone saw Tony's frantic face to the 'Oh crap, I was caught' face. Everyone laughed while Tony was blushing hard.

"Oh my gosh, dad! That was hilarious. But at least you caught me!" Peter laughed. Michelle, Pepper and Ned were howling of laughter.

Tony grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry dad," Peter said, loosely wrapping his arm around dad's shoulder. ""I'm sure you won't do it again."

"There won't be a next time." His father grumbled out.

"Actually..." Pepper held out a present for Peter.

"Hm?" Peter asked, opening the small box. Peter's eyes widened.

Peter took out a positive pregnancy test and his smile widened. "You're pregnant!"

Pepper laughed softly and nodded. Tony's eyes were just as widened as Peters.

He finally composed himself, trying to ignore the stifling giggles his son's friends were making, as well as Peter.

"Your pregnant?"

"Its a girl...3 months" She whispered, smiling at her husband. Pepper found out when she did a gender DNA test before hand. How she was able to hide it for 3 months was beyond them. 

"Oh my God..." Tony whispered just as quietly.

Unexpectedly, he hoisted Pepper in the air with his strong hands around her waist.

"We're having a baby girl!" He exclaimed loudly.

Pepper laughed aloud and nodded, "A baby girl."

"And i'm going to be a brother!" Peter sang, slinging his arms around MJ and Ned.

"Congratulations dude!" Ned patted his back.

"Ditto." MJ said, her smile was sly.

Pepper and Tony were in a lingering kiss, his hands on his wife's stomach, when Peter placed a hand on his fathers shoulder.

"Best 16th Birthday present ever." Peter said, but dared to say any more. "But try not to throw her to high-"

"Peter!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thought I would add more because why not? :) Comment down below and let me know if you liked this sort of stuff :D
> 
> Got a prompt suggestion? Let me know on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> Uploaded On: A03 and Fanfiction.net


End file.
